Me, A Doll
by mysticahime
Summary: hey master… look at me, I am here… please look into my eyes… can you see? I’m deeply hurt…


Title : Me, A Doll

Author : Reika El Enma Ai a.k.a Jigoku Shoujo

Length : 1/1 ~ o n e s h o t ~

Genre : Fluff

Rating : PG15+

Fandom :

Reika ~~~ me

Sebastian ~~~ pii

OOC

A/N : sbnerx gaq ada yg aneh" dr fic ini ~~

cuma karena saia sbg author lg umur 15 *hyahahahaha* , jd sok"an aja pk rating 15 ~~

ni fanfic ntuh hasil 'perpanjangan' dr notes '~ curhat or poem ? i dunno ~

wekekekekekek ~

bersiaplah menonton perasaan q ~

XDD

xoxo

-el enma-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey master…

look at me, I am here…

please look into my eyes…

can you see?

I'm deeply hurt…

hey master…

don't you realize,

that my heart's torn apart?

and do you know,

who did it?

hey master…

can't you realize,

that there's someone who wait you all the time,

and accept you whoever you are?

I do.

hey master…

do you know,

that I used to be a girl

a normal one

a human…

hey master…

do you know who turned me to be a doll?

hey master…

do you know so,

that a doll has its own heart too?

even doll's heart can be torn apart too…

hey master…

can't we be one?

yea, I know.

doll and human aren't supposed to be one.

then I'll be here.

waiting for you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"someday I fall in love with a man"

"he turned me to be a doll"

"and then he left me"

"left me when I was a doll"

"then he came back"

"with another woman"

"didn't he think about me?"

"didn't he think about me?"

"about my feelings?"

"you know"

"doll and human are not supposed to be one"

"yea"

"I know, master"

"I really do"

"but master"

"do you know"

"even the doll has its own heart"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salju lagi.

Aku menatap lapisan kaca yang dibingkai panel jendela kayu berwarna putih. Putih, sama seperti hamparan benda yang terbentang di luar toko tempat aku disimpan. Bola mata plastikku yang berwarna biru menatap butiran-butiran kristal es yang melayang turun dari langit. Manusia-manusia yang mengunjungi toko ini dalam setengah bulan terakhir mengeluhkan salju itu dingin, tapi entahlah. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan rasa dingin itu.

Tangan-tangan kecilku menyentuh lapisan mika yang memisahkan diriku dengan dunia luar, tempat aku akan berpijak bila ada seseorang yang membeliku nanti dan membawaku ke dalam rumah, lengkap dengan peti kayuku yang disimpan oleh si penjual di dalam gudang. Peti tempat aku berada ketika aku diciptakan.

Cukup lama juga aku dipajang di dalam toko ini, dan tak seorangpun bersedia menukarkan uangnya untuk mendapatkanku dalam dekapan mereka. Tentu saja, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka rozen maiden yang tua, umurku kira-kira hampir setengah abad. Ya, selama itu aku dipajang di rak yang berada dalam toko tua yang antik ini. Boneka-boneka yang dipajang di sebelahku sudah berganti ratusan kali, tapi aku tetap di sini, terpajang dalam kebisuan.

Bel di atas pintu toko berdenting nyaring. Ada seseorang yang datang. Toko ini memang toko kuno, sang pemilik masih setia memajang bel tua berkarat di atas pintu sebagai pertanda ada orang mengunjungi toko tuanya. Kudongakkan kepala porselenku yang dihiasi helai-helai rambut ikal berwarna kuning keemasan, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

Seorang pria. Ia berambut hitam lembut dengan poni sedikit panjang yang menjuntai ke dahinya. Kulitnya putih, hampir sewarna dengan tubuh porselenku. Senyumnya manis, dan ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang sangat cocok untuknya. Kupasang kedua telinga porselenku baik-baik dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan antara pemilik toko dan pria itu dari balik lapisan mika yang menghalangiku.

"Kudengar Anda mempunyai sebuah boneka perempuan antik berusia setengah abad." Pria itu menatap mata sang penjaga toko, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah, warna mata yang tak lazim. Warna yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh boneka sepertiku.

"Benar sekali," jawab si pemilik toko. "Apa Anda datang untuk melihatnya?"

"Ya."

Aku mendesah pelan, walau boneka tak bisa menghembuskan udara dari hidung palsunya. Apa yang pria itu maksud adalah aku? Boneka perempuan antik setengah abad itu aku, satu-satunya boneka tua di dalam toko yang juga tua ini.

"Inikah dia?" Jari telunjuk pria itu teracung ke arahku. Aku berusaha sediam mungkin agar terlihat menarik. Tindakan yang sia-sia, mengingat aku hanyalah boneka tua yang hampir rusak.

"Benar." Pemilik toko menjawab.

"Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat, bolehkah?"

Pemilik toko bergumam tak jelas, lalu meraih pegangan pintu kayu yang merupakan bagian belakang rak etalase tempatku berada. Terdengar derit engsel berkarat di belakangku, dan detik berikutnya sepasang tangan yang sudah keriput dan gemetar meraihku dan memberikanku ke dalam pelukan pria tersebut. Aku merasa gelisah tak keruan, perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebagai boneka.

"Cantik sekali, aku menyukainya." Pria itu menyentuh rambutku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak mau boneka yang lain?" Pemilik toko langsung merusak segala harapanku. "Ia hanyalah boneka tua yang konyol dan usang. Tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi sampah."

"Aku hanya mau yang ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Ambil saja." Pria tua pemilik toko itu mengusap-usap janggutnya yang kelabu. "Ia hampir tak ada harganya. Ia hanya boneka bodoh yang penuh misteri."

Kalau saja tak ada pria yang sedang memeluk tubuh mungilku ini, aku akan melupakan etiket boneka yang manis dan pendiam, aku akan menjerit-jeritkan cacian kematian untuknya. Untuk apa aku diberi pita suara buatan? Hei, tapi aku hanyalah boneka. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Kini pria itu membawaku pulang, bersama dengan peti kayuku yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Hmmm, kurasa ia akan menjadi tuan yang baik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Namamu Reika."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bola mata kacaku yang berwarna biru hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip sosok sempurna yang telah menjadi tuanku itu.

"Reika berarti 'bunga yang cantik'." Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum manis yang membuat mata plastikku tak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana. "Reika, namaku Sebastian."

Sebastian, aku mengulangi nama tuanku dalam hati. Mulai sekarang, Sebastian adalah tuanku. Aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, siapapun dia.

ннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннн

"Kau tahu," kata Sebastian setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersamaku. "Aku merasa kau bukan boneka. Kau seperti manusia."

Kutatap ia dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Sebastian menyentuh pipi porselenku dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa gelisahku bertambah luar biasa. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya perasaan apa ini. Aku belum pernah mengetahui perasaan seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau berbicara? Pemilik toko mengatakan bahwa kau dibuat seperti manusia, mempunyai pita suara dan... jantung."

Bola mata plastikku bergerak menatap sosoknya yang berada kira-kira tiga puluh sentimeter di atasku. Oh, ternyata bola mataku bisa bergerak. Pantas aku bisa melihat boneka-boneka di sampingku berganti-ganti.

"Matamu bergerak." Sebastian menambahkan.

"Ya." Tanpa sadar aku menjawab. Ternyata pita suaraku benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dan sepertinya hal itu membuat Sebastian cukup kaget, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungilku erat-erat.

"Lepaskan aku," bisikku dalam suara lirih. "Kau bisa menghancurkan tubuhku."

Sebastian mundur selangkah dan tetap menatapku. "Aku sangka kau telah menghilang selama-lamanya, setelah hari kau diciptakan, kau menghilang. Boneka hidupku yang berhasil kubuat."

Aku berusaha membuat kening porselenku berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah senyum melengkung tercipta dari sudut-sudut bibir Sebastian yang terangkat. Matanya tampak bahagia.

"Reika, aku adalah penciptamu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jadi begitu.

Sebastian adalah seorang ilmuwan yang jenius. Ia berhasil membuat dirinya awet muda, tampak berusia dua puluh tahun walau sebenarnya ia telah berusia tujuh puluh tahun lebih. Setengah abad yang lalu, ia berusaha menciptakan boneka hidup dan berhasil, yaitu aku. Tapi, satu jam setelah aku selesai dibuat, salah satu asistennya mencuriku dan menjualku ke toko tua tempatku berada selama setengah abad, dan meraih berpeti-peti uang emas dan perak dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah boneka misterius. Jahat sekali.

"Kau bukan boneka, Reika. Kau tadinya manusia, anak perempuan yang memaksaku untuk mengubahmu menjadi sebuah boneka agar bisa hidup abadi setengah abad yang lalu. Tidakkah kau ingat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyaku ketika melihat Sebastian bersiap-siap. Ia memakai jas hitamnya sebelum menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya. Hari ini aku harus menemui temanku sebagai sesama ilmuwan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Sebastian mendekatiku dan mencium kening porselenku. Lalu ia menutup pintu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satu minggu...

Dua minggu...

Aku terdiam di depan panel jendela, menanti kedatangan tuanku yang pergi. Kakiku terayun-ayun di atas meja kayu tempatku duduk.

Ke mana Sebastian? Aku telah duduk di depan jendela selama empat belas kali dua puluh empat jam, menanti sosoknya kembali. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, lagi-lagi aku dihinggapi perasaan asing yang aneh.

Satu bulan...

Dua bulan...

Sebastian telah pergi begitu lama, meninggalkanku di rumahnya seorang diri. Ada perasaan asing lain yang menghinggapi diriku. Perasaan kehilangan yang aneh. Benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Lima bulan...

Enam bulan...

Ia masih belum datang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunyi derit pintu menyadarkanku dari dunia lain yang kuhinggapi tanpa tuanku. Pintu depan terbuka lebar, dan sesosok tubuh melangkah masuk. Dari bunyi langkahnya, aku tahu siapa itu. Tuanku, Sebastian.

Aku bergegas turun dari sofa kulit yang kududuki minggu-minggu terakhir ini dan menghampirinya.

"Se..."

"Reika." Sebastian melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum. Saat itu baru kusadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada sesosok wanita cantik dan anggun yang mengikutinya. Perasaan asing lainnya menusuk ke dalam diriku.

"Perkenalkan, ini Sylvana, calon istriku."

Kurasakan diriku hancur berkeping-keping. Diriku, hatiku, dan perasaan asing yang kumiliki untuk Sebastian.

'Cinta'.

Mungkin itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku hanya duduk diam dan mematung di atas meja di sudut ruangan, sebagaimana seharusnya boneka usang bertingkah. Bahkan untuk boneka hidup sepertiku. Sebastian berbahagia bersama Sylvana, selayaknya manusia bersatu dengan manusia, tidak seperti aku, sebagaimana seharusnya boneka dan manusia tidak dapat bersatu. Tapi, seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa boneka sepertiku pun punya hati.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey master…

look at me, I am here…

please look into my eyes…

can you see?

I'm deeply hurt…

hey master…

don't you realize,

that my heart's torn apart?

and do you know,

who did it?

hey master…

can't you realize,

that there's someone who wait you all the time,

and accept you whoever you are?

I do.

hey master…

do you know,

that I used to be a girl

a normal one

a human…

hey master…

do you know who turned me to be a doll?

hey master…

do you know so,

that a doll has its own heart too?

even doll's heart can be torn apart too…

hey master…

can't we be one?

yea, I know.

doll and human aren't supposed to be one.

then I'll be here.

waiting for you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ĐŐĹĻ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"someday I fall in love with a man"

"he turned me to be a doll"

"and then he left me"

"left me when I was a doll"

"then he came back"

"with another woman"

"didn't he think about me?"

"didn't he think about me?"

"about my feelings?"

"you know"

"doll and human are not supposed to be one"

"yea"

"I know, master"

"I really do"

"but master"

"do you know"

"even the doll has its own heart"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ŌŴĄŔĨ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
